


The Durability of An Individual

by ZoeAyitian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeAyitian/pseuds/ZoeAyitian
Summary: she just wanted to learn more about her family
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	The Durability of An Individual

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about making “Their Kind of Affection” into a drabble chapter fic and adding this in but i think this may be cooler as a stand-alone. Also i dont think im responsible enough to start another drabble fic lol. It's kinda crazy how many fics that are stuck in my mind for AoT. Ummm if i splurge on this for a while don't judge me. I really should be working on the other fics that i have but they can wait a little longer right? Btw this literally came up out of nowhere. I was thinking about this YJ fic i read a while ago when Artemis got poisoned then i started thinking about Mikasa’s family line and how she has SUPER STRENGTH (don’t try to argue with me, just let me believe what i want to believe lol). So i got to thinking and this is what came to be. This totally does not correlate with the plot but let’s see how well i do.

She had never heard of another person with her last name. The last people she knew with the name Ackerman were her parents and her memory of them in her life was pretty short-lived. 

Kenny the Ripper. Kenny Ackerman. 

Captain Levi. Levi Ackerman. 

Ackerman. 

What a fucking family tree. She was related to an expert killer and a blunt, emotionless captain. Well, at least there’s somewhat of a personality resemblance with Levi.

When Levi had finally brought Kenny into custody, she thought she’d get some answers. But the man was as silent as a dumbbell, refusing to say anything until his hearing. She’d been watching him be interrogated by Levi and Erwin and hoping for a little slip about her family. 

Where are they from? Why were they persecuted? Where is everyone else? Anything would suffice her need to know. It had been a good ten minutes before her legs got tired and the fluorescent light started to burn her eyes. She made a beeline for the exit and was met with the afternoon breeze of Ehrmich.

“Hey.” She turned to meet the voice and was met with the two boys who were always by her side. 

“You okay?” Eren said with a worried expression at her dejected face. Of course her face remained neutral but with a simple glance he could always understand what she was feeling.

“Yeah I just...I finally found my...I don’t know what they are and—” Mikasa looked down at the floor she stood, suddenly finding the cracks in the stone pretty interesting. “I want to know more about myself. You know, where I come from, what I am, who my parents were.” Her voice cracked at the end.

She felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her body into the side of his. She heard Armin shuffle to her other side and place a comforting hand on her shoulder. Letting out a heavy sigh, Mikasa laid her head on Eren’s shoulder.

She typically refused to think or talk about anything that involved her parents in fear of having the memory of that night replay in her mind. It still haunted her to this day though she wished it didn’t. Not just her parents death but the people she murdered. That was enough trauma to last a century.

Before she basked too long in the presence of her friends, a door opened only to reveal a stone-faced Levi.

“Ackerman.” Mikasa quickly turned her head to salute her captain, feeling Armin and Eren do the same on either side of her. Levi waved them off and set his eyes on her. “You can try to get answers out of the bastard but I guarantee he won’t budge. Good luck.” Levi stepped aside to allow Mikasa to enter.

Hesitating, Mikasa strode through the door, hearing her friends shuffle in behind her. Making a left on the second door of the hallway she stood before the man who was her supposed “family”. Her breath hitched when she saw him bloodied and bruised. Not that she had expected anything less, this has become the Scout’s forte now. 

Kenny lifted his head slowly, taking in the sight in front of him. He gave a wide, toothy smile and let out what seemed to be a laugh. “Really, kid? You gave up so you sent in the girl? I know I didn’t raise a quitter.” 

Mikasa almost flinched when he yelled the last part. “I…” Mikasa pushed her shoulders back farther than they already were and made her face colder than it was before, “You’re a part of the Ackerman clan. Tell me more about them.”

“Heh. Not a lot I can tell you, kid. I don’t know much more than you.” Kenny spoke with a menacing tone, keeping his eyes firmly on her causing her to shuffle slightly on the balls of her feet.

“You don’t know anything? What about where we’re from? How we got scattered? What makes us able to do the things we do?” Mikasa almost sounded desperate. “Who we were? Just give me that much.”

“Sorry. Beats me.” Kenny smiled condescendingly and proceeded to look Mikasa up and down escalating her discomfort. “But...you do look familiar.”

Mikasa’s eyes narrowed at the outward thought. She’d never met him until now so what the hell could he possibly mean by that statement.

“Ah. I get it now. You’re Linda and Jamun’s daughter.”

Mikasa tensed immediately. Her whole body stiffened and her eyes widened, the only indications that his words surprised her. “How did you—”

“You were the girls they were after. You know I dabbled in human trafficking myself, right Levi?” He nodded his head towards the expressionless man leaning against the wall next to the door. “A real doozy business. Quit after about 3 months. But for a short while I became the commander. You know; calling all the shots, deciding who to kill and who to take.”

Mikasa felt her fists clench and unclench repeatedly, trying to figure out where he was going with this whole spiel.

“I remember seeing the name ‘Ackerman’ on the list and thinking ‘Huh, what a small world’. Honestly, I just wanted to test if these were true Ackerman’s, you know? Strength and all. Of course my men, dumbasses I’ll tell you, killed one too many. I asked the system the next morning why they gave me a group of incompetent shitheads and—”

“What are you saying?” Mikasa demanded, voice shaking.

Kenny seemed a little irritated at the interruption and looked at Mikasa through one not swollen eye like she asked the dumbest question ever. “My, my. You got one almost as dumb as you, Levi.” Kenny smiled a menacing smile and gave Mikasa a look that sent chills down her spine. “I sent out the order to kill your parents.”

Her feet went cold. Her heart started to beat hard against her ribcage that she thought it might bust out. There was faint calling of her name from the hallway but she couldn’t quite place the voice. She stood frozen in front of “The Ripper”, his smile never wavering. Her nails dug into the palms of her hand as she tried to keep her composure but even she could feel her body trembling.

“Well, parent. Singular. Like I said those men were stupid as he—” Kenny didn’t even get the full sentence out before a fist made contact with his face in record time and strength. A satisfying crunch filled the silence of the room. As soon as the first hit happened it didn’t stop.

Punch after punch rained upon Kenny’s body and with his hands tied firmly behind his back he was left defenseless. Usually, Mikasa was the calm one. She was always level headed and never one to fight unless it’s needed. But something inside of her snapped. Either it was the careless way Kenny confessed to her parents murder or the fact that this sick man was her relative; she had no idea. All she knew was that he was in front of her and he was punchable.

“Mikasa.” She faintly heard Eren’s voice caution her in the background but she didn’t stop. The punches became faster and more forceful. She was blinded by rage, she didn’t even notice Kenny loosening himself from his bindings.

She felt multiple hands attempt to pull her back but she shrugged them off with a strength none of them could attend to.

“Ackerman!” The commanding voice stopped her in motion, her fist suspended in mid-air. She turned her head to meet Commander Erwin’s calm but serious eyes. “Leave.”

Her fist throbbed as she slowly lowered her arm. The shaking in her body was less prevalent but still noticeable. Her face was etched in what seemed to be a dangerous scowl as she looked around the room.

She could feel everyone’s gaze on her which only made her more uncomfortable. Armin gave her the same worried look he’d give Eren when he went off the rails. The concern that showed in Eren’s face was almost alarming but she paid no attention to it.

Sparing one last glance at Kenny, Mikasa turned on her heels to leave the room. But before she could get too far, a strong hand grasped her wrist with an unyielding grip. The hand yanked her forcefully towards the body it was attached to and turned her so that her arm twisted painfully behind her back.

“Ah!” Mikasa let out a cry of pain as she wiggled to release herself but the hand only tightened more around her wrist.

It happened fast. Everyone stood straight in alert and turned their attention to Mikasa in a split second. Eren’s eyes scanned the scene and narrowed in a frightening way.

“Now, now. Don’t resist. It’ll only hurt more. Right, Levi?” Kenny spoke, sadistically.

Mikasa struggled mercilessly against his grasp, almost releasing herself but Kenny simply reevaluated his grip and squeezed harder. Her strength wasn’t going to get her out of this.

As for Levi, his eyes turned dark and colder than they already were. He was starting to get tired of Kenny addressing him as if he was still his caretaker. If you could even call him that.

Kenny was always one to have tricks up his sleeve. How had he not seen it sooner?

“Let her go.” Eren growled, his eyes never leaving Mikasa.

“Aw, stop being so serious, kid. Learn how to smile.” Kenny chuckled in Mikasa’s ear. She nearly cringed at his breath. 

Mikasa’s wiggles became more violent but Kenny kept his hold firm. “She definitely has that Ackerman strength.” Kenny muttered as he used one hand to try to keep Mikasa still and the other to reach into the back of his pants and pull out a syringe. The syringe was filled with a clear green liquid from top to bottom.

“Levi, you remember this? ‘Only a true Ackerman with immeasurable strength can take this vial’,” Kenny looked at the vial then shrugged. “Or whatever bullshit that bishop told me.”

Kenny positioned the needle of the syringe inches before the skin of Mikasa’s neck. Eren started to charge almost immediately at the older man but Levi pushed him and spoke first.

“What do you want?” Levi all but glowered at his Uncle. Huh. Never thought he’d be saying that.

Kenny’s smile grew wider, showing his bloodied teeth. “Easy there, buddy. I just wanna see what the drug does. ‘Course I’m not gonna test it out on myself. That would be dumb!” He moved the vial closer to Mikasa’s neck. “Nah. Why not try it on someone I don’t know.”

“Wait!” Eren yelled. Kenny paused his movement. “Why does it have to be her? Can’t you find someone else?”

“Sorry, but it has to be Ackerman blood that takes this thing and unfortunately, no one else but me and my stupid nephew have it in this room. It’s nothing personal. Just taking advantage of the opportunity I’m given...just like I taught you, Levi.”

With that, Kenny plunged the syringe into Mikasa’s neck. She jutted at the sudden insertion and scrunched her face in pain as she felt the liquid be injected into her body. 

Loud noises of protest filled the room. Kenny had been ripped from behind her and shoved to the ground but the damage had already been done. He just laid there with a satisfied smile as guards began to point guns at his beaten body.

It was excruciating. The substance entered her and left a fiery, hot path as it passed through the blood in her body. Her knees buckled to the floor, suddenly feeling that her body was too heavy to hold up. The veins within her boiled beneath her skin and her senses became overwhelmed. 

She suddenly became aware of every scent, every sound and everything around her. Her heart thumped loudly in her ears. She didn’t even notice how her bruised hands reached up to cover her ears and how a guttural scream ripped from her throat. Her eyes were scrunched shut in order to block out the dim light that illuminated the room, even with how dim it was it still blinded her. She heard her name get called repeatedly from the side of her as her back hunched over but it sounded so distant.

Her eyes flung wide open as she gasped for air that was all around but couldn’t seem to be inhaled by her. Wavering on her knees, she slumped to the ground. Her eyes grew too heavy to keep open and the world spun around her.

Eren’s face popped into her line of sight, the panic evident on his face. She could see his mouth moving but she didn’t hear a thing. Suddenly too exhausted to keep up, Mikasa’s eyes shut once again, finally succumbing to the darkness that enveloped her vision.

**Author's Note:**

> This was long. Wow. Uh I didnt proofread so call me out on any mistakes. Also call me out on any plot confusion or anything that just doesn’t make sense about the show. There may be a few mistakes in there ngl lol. This was really fun tho! I’m not used to adding or rewriting plots like this tho so i’m not sure if it’s good but i like it. i’ll probably go back and read it later but for now enjoy!!


End file.
